Douceur des yeux
by MikageKun
Summary: Car il y a dans ses yeux bleus quelque chose qui semble plus incroyable que chez tout les autres...


_**Oya,**_

 _ **J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est bien ou non, je ne sais même pas si j'étais pas trop perturbé moi-même. Mais en attendant, si cela vous plait, je peux tenter dans faire une fiction un peu plus complète en quelques chapitres, voilà, voilà! Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Douceur des yeux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rien ne pouvait être plus extraordinaire que cela: ouvrir les yeux et tomber directement dans ceux d'une autre personne. Seulement pas n'importe quelle personne, non sinon cela ne serait pas aussi agréable, cela ne donnerait pas envie à ce point de se sentir bien et combler par un simple regard bleu gris. Non, on se lasserait d'un regard dont on avait aucune nécessitées. On se lassait de toutes choses qui ne nous aient pas vraiment importantes. C'est malheureusement comme ça que fonctionne l'humanité. L'humain a des besoins, des pensées, des motivations et des envies. Et tout cela rythme sa vie de façon bien plus qu'encrée. C'est pour cela que ce regard doit être important, qu'il doit représenter quelque chose pour vous.

Assez important pour qu'un battement de cil vous inquiète, peut-être est-ce que vous ne reverrez pas le magnifique des pupilles bleutés? Non pas question, il y en avait besoin, vite que ses paupières se soulèvent à nouveau et que vous puissiez vous rassurez de la vie, de la force qu'il y avait en lui. C'est essentiel pour pouvoir respirer, pour pouvoir être est vivre. Il faut ce genre de contact visuel. C'est un fragment de seconde est pourtant, vous avez bien trop pensé déjà.

Car dans ce regard, il y a tout ce qu'est la personne avec qui vous vous trouvez. Il y a son sourire franc, sympathique qui vous parle bien plus que tout autre chose... Il y a sa passion pour le votre, rare et pourtant toujours authentique. Il est celui qui en tire le plus, qui sait le plus vous rendre toutes choses, heureux d'un rien. Simplement d'un rire qu'il pourra émettre. Il est taquin aussi... Malgré son âge avancé et la sérénité qui se dégage de lui, vous savez qu'il peut être bien plus idiot que vous... C'est cela, il est plus pure, plus intense. Vous n'êtes pas grand chose devant son regard, et pourtant il est encore là pour vous gardez contre lui.

Non, Il ne comprenait pas que cette personne puisse encore prendre soin de lui. Il avait fait des erreurs intenses, des choses horribles qui ne donnaient envie à personne de le pardonner. Il était devenu quelqu'un de mauvais, pour pas grand chose, et en même temps beaucoup pour lui. La trahison était la pire des choses qu'il pouvait avoir, ressentir. Il s'était pourtant trompé en croyant que cette personne l'avait trompé. Il avait été idiot.

Mais il y avait plus grave. Il y avait bien plus grave, dans son petit univers de collégien. Son univers se bousculait. Il perdait tout appui, tout point d'approche, il perdait tout sauf celui qu'il avait cru capable de le trahir. Ses amis... Il ne pouvait pas leur demander ça. Ses parents? C'était de leur faute, ils étaient entrain de se déchirer l'un et l'autre de façon abjecte sans même le laisser dire quoi que ce soit. Peu de temps avant que ce ne soit plus une chaise que le paternel fracasse contre le mur, mais bien sa mère. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette pression quotidienne. Il en avait marre de voir ces odieuses scènes chaque jour.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'une dispute se passait, il allait se réfugier là où ses yeux l'attendaient. Son entraîneur lui avait toujours réservé un accueil chaleureux, le cliché d'un chocolat chaud et d'un plaid sur le dos. Lui se retrouvait tremblant à regarder tristement ses pieds. Du haut de ses 14 ans, il n'était pas plus fort que qui que ce soit. Il n'était même rien du tout, surtout quand le regard de l'autre s'approchait du sien assez prêt pour qu'un baiser sur son front soit déposé. Il se sentait si pitoyable, demandant ce genre de chaleur pour oublier, oublier tout ce qu'il se passait chez lui. La chaise qui se brise, l'image de sa mère a la place, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il les préférait séparés... Etait-t-il égoïste? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de l'être. Il devait se tromper. Et sans une parole, le regard bleuté s'éloignait de lui pour mieux le prendre dans ses bras et là, il pleurait des heures contre lui. Il s'endormait parfois.

C'était ces fois préférées, c'était là qu'il se réveillait le lendemain matin, les yeux dans les siens. Il avait dormi la nuit contre lui. Stupidement. Il avait dormi dans les bras d'un homme bien plus vieux que lui et dont les intérêts étaient bien plus platoniques que ses propres envies. Bien plus pure aussi... Il n'était qu'un gamin qui recherchait l'intérêt de son entraîneur en qui il trouvait le seul réconfort de sa vie. Basique? Oui, c'est vrai, mais il l'avait accepté. Il n'était qu'un humain après tout.

Pas comme l'être présent avec lui qui semblait capable de surpasser toute chose. Qu'avait-t-il pu vivre pour ça? Qu'avait-t-il subit pour ça? Comment cette sérénité était née en lui? Il ne savait pas, mais être même un instant contre lui le rendait bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il aimait ces main de son entraîneur venait se mêler à ses mèches bleutées et lui avait l'autorisation de se lover contre lui. C'était parfait, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Souvent, la voix clair de l'homme commençait alors à parler, un simple:

''Bonjour Yukimura,'' complété d'un: ''Tu as bien dormi?'' Le rendait déjà complètement fou.

Là, il se laissait bercer, craquant un peu en hochant la tête et se serrant contre lui un peu plus. Souvent, le sourire de l'aîné s'agrandissait et il osait rajouter:

''Tant mieux ça me rassure.''

Comment Yukimura ne pouvait-t-il pas se rattacher à une personnalité aussi attachante et préventive? Il se sentait stupide. Mais dans tout ça, il avait fini par en tomber amoureux, de son fameux entraîneur, de son senpai... Fubuki lui retournait l'estomac. Il savait bien que rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux, et pourtant, il en était là...

Il aimait ses yeux.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End?**_


End file.
